gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Price Tag
Price Tag is a song originally by Jessie J ft. BOB. It is a bonus track featured on The Jessie J Album. It isn't featured in an episode, it is only released as a bonus track song. It is sung by The Unitards. Lyrics Harmony: Okay then, coconut man, moonhead and pea (Poppy: you ready?) Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first and the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and smile Poppy: Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high That you can't even have a good time Harmony, Poppy and Sugar: Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that? Yeah We'll pay them with love tonight Rex and Amanda with The Unitards: It's not about the money, money, money June and Tommy with The Unitards: We don't need your money, money, money Rex and Amanda with The Unitards: We just wanna make the world dance June and Tommy with The Unitards: Forget about the price tag Rex, Amanda, June and Tommy with The Unitards: Ain't about the (uh!) cha-cing, cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Simon and Sugar: We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only one getting tired? Liz and Laura: Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Jason, Teddy and Liz: Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that? Yeah We're paying with love tonight Harmony, Poppy and Laura with The Unitards: It's not about the money, money, money Jason, Liz and Teddy with The Unitards: We don't need your money, money, money Harmony, Poppy and Laura with The Unitards: We just wanna make the world dance Jason, Liz and Teddy with The Unitards: Forget about the price tag Harmony, Poppy, Laura, Jason, Liz and Teddy with The Unitards: Ain't about the (uh!) cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Simon: Yeah, yeah, well, keep the price tag and take the cash back Just give me six strings and half stack And you can keep the cars, leave me the garage And all I, yes, all I need are keys and guitars Simon with Sugar: And guess what? In thirty seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds It's like this man, you can't put a price on life We do this for the love, so we fight and sacrifice every night Simon and Sugar: So we ain't gon' stumble and fall, never Waiting to see, a sign of defeat, uh uh So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet So bring back the beat and then everybody sing, it's not about The Unitards with Poppy adlibing: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh!) cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Harmony and Poppy with The Unitards harmonizing: Yeah, yeah Oh, forget about the price tag. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Jessie J Album Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Poppy Hill Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Amanda Evans Category:Songs sung by Rex Espley-Wilkes Category:Songs sung by Simon Click Category:Songs sung by Laura Tomlinson Category:Songs sung by Jason Hill Category:Songs sung by Teddy Mapp Category:Songs sung by Liz Peep Category:Songs sung by Junette Harris Category:Songs sung by Tommy Barlow